Fall of Cybertron Part 1
Plot Defend The Ark Four years after Scattershot's departure, Optimus travels to a command post, where Jetfire remains looking over security. Optimus arrives at Jetfire's position and asks how the production of The Ark is going. Before Jetfire tells him that they'll be ready within another Cycle. Optimus then contacts Perceptor to see how far he's archived data from Iacon's Hall of Records. Perceptor mentions he'll be done within a few hours. Optimus then turns to Jetfire and tells him that he'll send the boarding call out momentarily. Before Optimus could finish, a blast hits The Ark. Jetfire checks security, and tells Optimus that the Decepticons are attacking, and that Grimlock's team has disappeared. Optimus orders Jetfire to warn the others, as a Warp Cannon lands and prepares to aim for The Ark. Jetfire takes to the skies, as Strongarm approaches Optimus and asks him if he saw that, to which Optimus mentions that Megatron must be preparing his final assault. Optimus orders Strongarm to follow him. Optimus and Strongarm arrive at the Gates to the Data Hub. As Optimus attempts to open the doors, they are attacked by a few Decepticon bouncers. A bouncer impales Strongarm in the leg and casts her aside. As the bouncers approach Optimus, their heads blow up. The bouncers' bodies fall, revealing them to have been killed by the Wreckers. Leadfoot goes to assist Strongarm as Ultra Magnus approaches Optimus. Optimus and Strongarm enter the Data Hub. Inside, Perceptor tells Optimus that he needs just a few more data tracks. Optimus then orders Strongarm to assist Prowl in guarding Perceptor, as he plans to destroy the Warp Cannons attacking The Ark. Optimus then leaves. Optimus travels the Battelfield in truck mode, as several explosions and gunfire occur around him. Skids tells Screech that they should try sending an entire armband of explosives towards the cons, only for Gears to tell them that they are stupid. Meanwhile, Six Gun and Slammer enter tank modes and begin firing upon the Decepticons. Optimus manages to get to the Neuron Gun. He begins to aim for the first Warp Cannon, only for the gun to become immobilized. Optimus begins to wonder what is happening, to which the City the Neuron Gun is in, begins to transform... into METROPLEX... Metroplex Heeds the Call Metroplex attacks the First Warp Cannon and destroys it, and Fallen Angel retreats from it. Metroplex pledges allegiance to Optimus Prime. Optimus orders Metroplex to destroy the remaining Warp cannons. Optimus Prime rushes through the battlefield towards the next Warp Cannon. Meanwhile, Blurr and Hot Rod tackle a few Vehicons. Optimus approaches the next Warp Cannon and begins to target it, until he is attacked by Soundwave. As Optimus spares with Soundwave, Soundwave is shot and driven away by Inferno. Inferno tells Optimus to carry on, as he deals with those who might intrude. Optimus targets the second Warp Cannon and orders Metroplex to fire. Metroplex complies, and several rockets fire from Metroplex and detsroy the Warp Cannon. Heist jumps off, and is caught by Star Fall. Optimus then begins to travel to the Third Warp Cannon. Optimus aims at the last Warp Cannon, only for the Cannon to aim at Metroplex and shoot, knocking Metroplex unconscious. Optimus then goes on his own, to detsroy it from the inside. As he reaches the Warp Cannon, he is sniped and subdued by Blast Off. Brawl and Onslaught take Optimus prisoner and take him... to Megatron. Within the Warp Cannon, Megatron murders two Autobot soldiers, and Optimus begs for mercy, only for Megatron to decline. Megatron orders Scrapper to aim the Warp Cannon at The Ark and eviscerate it. Megatron begins to smack Optimus, as Metroplex reawakens outside. Metroplex then destroys the Warp Cannon with his hand and smashes Megatron to bits. Optimus tells the Decepticons to flee, to which Starscream assumes command of the Decepticons and orders them to flee, as Megatron has foolishly fallen to the Autobots. As the Decepticons flee, Optimus speaks to Ultra Magnus, as Magnus can't believe that Megatron has finally fallen. Optimus mentions that the battle wasted their Energon, and need to find more. Optimus then mentions that Jazz and Cliffjumper are searching for Grimlock, and that Grimlock may know where to find more... Sea of Rust An Autobot dropship arrives above the Sea of Rust. Jazz and Cliffjumper jump off the dropship, where Blaster tells them that he'll fly around. Jazz comes to the conclusion that Grimlock detected the energy from the Sea of Rust, and came to investigate it. Cliffjumper tells Jazz that he's spot a tower. Jazz and Cliffjumper take a glimpse of the tower, as it activates, and causes minor Earthquakes. Jazz and Cliffjumper travel down a path, until Blaster tells them that a Rust Storm is picking up. Cliffjumper gets to safety as another minor Earthquake occurs, and Jazz falls into a pit below. Jazz is spotted by Decepticons, only for Cliffjumper to simultaneously kill them off. Jazz thanks Cliffjumper, and Jazz declares that they might find Energon within the tower. Both reach a chasm that leads into sewers below. Cliffjumper mentions they should do rock-paper-scissors to see who goes in, and who stays. As Cliffjumper prepares, Jazz dives in. In the chasm, Jazz finds the deadbody of Flame, whom Jazz mentions was a toemporary member of Grimlock's team. Jazz investigates Flame's body, and declares that someone or something attacked Flame. Jazz then climbs back up the Chasm to Cliffjumper. Jazz and Cliffjumper near a tower door, and are attacked by a group of Decepticons. Though, the pair simultaneously kill them. Both enter the door, and walk into a planetarium. Both begin to explore the Planetarium, and Cliffjumper notes that the tower is capable of opening a SpaceBridge, and that it is targeting a planet, in the form of Earth. Both bots exit the Planetrium. They reach the base of the Tower, where they find a pool of Energon, and Shockwave. Cliffjumper attempts to attack Shockwave, only to be subdued by Demolisher, accompanied by Star Fall. Shockwave orders the pair to kill the Autobots. Jazz contacts Blaster, who says that he is on his way. Star Fall then tackles Jazz. The Autobot Dropship arrives above them, and Mirage, Slammer, and Gears jump out and begin attacking. Shockwave orders them to retreat, and the decepticon trio do so. Mirage and Jazz approach the edge of Shockwave's platform, revealing more to the Energon pool. As it is not an Energon Pool, but the largest Energon Reservoir ever. Jazz turns to Mirage and orders him to contact Optimus Prime. Mirage complies and leaves... Featured Characters * Optimus Prime * Jetfire * Perceptor * Strongarm * Decepticon Bouncers * Wreckers ** Ultra Magnus ** Raider ** Leadfoot ** Whirl ** Roadbuster * Skids * Screech * Gears * Six Gun * Slammer * Metroplex * Fallen Angel * Blurr * Hot Rod * Inferno * Heist * Star Fall * Combaticons ** Onslaught ** Brawl ** Blast Off * Megatron * Scrapper * Starscream * Blaster * Jazz * Cliffjumper * Flame * Shockwave * Demolisher * Mirage Revitalized Plot ARK Construction Yard, a Year Later Optimus Prime drives to a command post, and asks Jetfire how production on The Ark is going. Jetfire mentions that Wheeljack and Perceptor are putting finishing touches on The Ark. A blast strikes The Ark, and Jetfire believes the Decepticons are attacking. Optimus orders Jetfire to rally the other Autobots and order them to defend The Ark. Jetfire flies away, as Optimus attempts to contact Grimlock. A Warp Cannon lands near Optimus and fires upon The Ark. Skids, Screech, & Six Gun begin firing upon Decepticons, who rush towards The Ark. Optimus runs into battle, blasting several Vehicons. Optimus asks Perceptor to locate the nearest Titan or Omega Sentinel, and order them to defend The Ark. Defend The Ark Strongarm approaches Optimus and mentions that Grimlock and his team have disappeared. Optimus orders Strongarm to follow him. Strongarm mentions that Perceptor and the rest are besieged within Iacon's Hall of Records. Optimus thanks Strongarm, before contacting Springer to have The Wreckers meet them at the Hall of Records. Optimus and Strongarm drive towards Iacon, while a Vehicon warns the Decepticons. Optimus and Strongarm arrive at the Hall of Records Gates. Optimus and Strongarm attempt to open it, only to be attacked by Leapers. The Leapers injure Strongarm and toss her aside. The Leapers corner Optimus, only for one to be decapitated by Springer, who orders the Wreckers to attack. Hound shoots the other Leaper, as Topspin, Leadfoot, and Pyropath arrive. Optimus thanks Springer, before entering the Hall of Records. Perceptor mentions that he has to download 5 more Datatracks, before they can launch. He then remembers that Omega Supreme is within 19 Kliks South of the Sonstruction Yard. Optimus thanks Perceptor, before leaving. Prowl stops Optimus, and asks him what they're going to do. Optimus mentions that he's going to find a way to destroy the Warp Cannons. Optimus then orders Prowl to remain with Strongarm to guard Perceptor. Prowl orders Strongarm to contact Medix or Ratchet and asks for a patch-up. Strongarm gets up and limps to safety. Optimus races through the battlefield towards the closest Warp Cannon. Skids tells Screech that they should throw some explosives towards the Decepticons, only for Gears to shoot down the idea. Six Gun tells Slammer that the Decepticons aren't giving up, and Slammer enters tank mode. Slammer tells Six Gun to get to cover. Slammer launches several missiles, which fly towards arriving shuttles. The shuttles then crash and burn, as Slammer boasts about his shooting skills. Optimus kills a Vehicon, before continuing to drive towards the Warp Cannon. He spots a Neuron Gun near the Warp Cannon, and drives towards it. Upon arrival, Ultra Magnus tells Optimus that they don't have enough forces. to hold off the Decepticons. Optimus tells Magnus that he has an idea. Optimus runs through the facility, before arriving at the Neuron Gun. He activates it, and begins to aim at at the Warp Cannon. A shuttle arrives and prepares to blast Optimus, only to be shot down by Road Rage and Jetfire. Optimus thanks them, before powering the Neuron Gun. As he prepares to fire, the Neuron Gun shuts down. Stumped, Optimus orders his Autobots to fall back, as they'll be pulverized by the Warp Cannons. The facility then begins to shift, and Optimus senses something. He walks through the facility, and senses an ally hidden among them. Optimus orders the ally to aide them, and the Facility begins to transform into METROPLEX. METROPLEX HEEDS THE CALL Optimus orders Metroplex to destroy the Warp Cannons. Metroplex then heads off to destroy the Warp Cannon, leaving Hot Rod and Blurr shocked. Steve orders his fellow Decepticons to retreat as Metroplex approaches the Warp Cannon. Metroplex then rams his fist right into it, destroying it. Optimus spies another Warp Cannon a mile away, and drives there. Optimus is attacked by Leapers, and tossed aside. Metroplex launches missiles that strike and kill the Leapers. Optimus thanks Metroplex, before moving on. Optimus reaches the Warp Cannon and orders Metroplex to destroy it. Metroplex approaches the Warp Cannon and rips the Cannon off, before tossing it away from the Construction Yard. Optimus tells himself that one more Cannon is still existing, and drives to it. Upon the drive, Fallen Angel prepares to snipe Optimus, only to be shot and injured by Crosshairs. Optimus arrives at the last Warp Cannon and prepares to smash it. The Warp Cannon then aims at Metroplex and shoots him, knocking him out. As Metroplex falls, Crosshairs tells Prime that he has to destroy it from within. Optimus thanks Crosshairs for the advice, before driving to the Warp Cannon. Optimus approaches a door and prepares to open it, only to be shot and injured by Blast Off. Brawl and Onslaught then carry Optimus into the Warp Cannon to Megatron. Inferno spots Brawl and Onslaught carrying Optimus and contacts Ultra Magnus. Megatron tells Prime that he should've just lost the war, and no one else would be hurt. Optimus begs for mercy, only for Megatron to deny it and kill two Autobot Soldiers. Megatron orders Soundwave to destroy The Ark once and for all. Soundwave begins to charge the Warp Cannon. As Megatron tells Optimus to meet his doom, Starscream tries to warn him that Metroplex is behind him. Metroplex then destroys the Warp Cannon, as Megatron attempts to fight back. Metroplex repeateadly smashes Megatron, killing him. Optimus is freed, and orders the Decepticons to flee. Starscream claims leadership, and orders the Decepticons to return to Kaon. Onslaught and Soundwave drive away, as Starscream and Blast Off fly away. As Optimus and Magnus watch atop of Metroplex, the Decepticons flee Iacon. Optimus mentions that within the battle, they extinguished the Energon they saved up for The Ark. Magnus mentions that without Energon, they can't flee Cybertron. Optimus mentions that Grimlock went missing, and that he might know why Grimlock left. Omega Supreme arrives, and apologizes for being late. Magnus asks if he's going to search for Grimlock, and Optimus mentions that he sent a team led by Jazz to search for him. Perceptor contacts Optimus and mentions that he downloaded the final files, and that they are ready to launch. Optimus informs Perceptor that they have to repair The Ark, before they can fuel it and blast off. The Sea of Rust Part 1: In Search of Grimlock An Autobot Shuttle flies through the Rust Storm, Blaster informs Jazz that they've arrived at Grimlock's last known location. Jazz thanks Blaster, before jumping off the Shuttle with Cliffjumper. Both land on a small island, and begin to move through the Rust Storm. Mirage informs Jazz that he and Blaster are going to move away till the Rust Storm dies down. Jazz tells Cliffjumper that they're on their own for a while. Jazz and Cliffjumper reach a crashed ship, where they conclude that Grimlock's team was aboard. Jazz tells Cliffjumper that Grimlock's team would never follow Protocol when it came to a mission need done, before mentioning that Optimus assigned Flame to the group. Cliffjumper mentions that he's detecting a large energy signature, and Jazz asks if it's Grimlock. Cliffjumper mentions that it's not, but something else. As both Autobots sneak throughout the island, Cliffjumper spots a Vehicon, and tells Jazz to remain quiet. Cliffjumper prepares to snipe the Decepticon, only to be stopped by Jazz, who points out more. Both continue sneaking through the island, eventually finding a pit. Jazz mentions that he's detecting a distress message from the bottom of the pit, and drops down to investigate. Cliffjumper follows, and both land in a sewer. While travelling the sewers, Jazz mentions that the message might be coming from Flame. Cliffjumper asks if it's the one that's on the sewer walls, dead. Jazz mentions that Flame must've got separated, before Cliffjumper removes Flame's Memory Core. He plays it, and both listen in horror as Flame and the LSFC are attacked by an unknown enemy. Jazz asks what it could've attacked them, only for Cliffjumper to spy a large metal insect. The insect attacks Cliffjumper, only to be shot by Jazz. Both are attacked by more insects, and Cliffjumper mentions that they have to run. As they run, Cliffjumper spots a fuel tank and blasts it, much to disappoint Jazz. Jazz mentions that they have to leave the pit, and reach the bottom of the pit. Cliffjumper leaps all the way to the top of the pit, as Jazz slowly climbs. Jazz nearly falls, only to be assisted by Cliffjumper. The Sea of Rust Part 2: The Discovery Jazz mentions that Grimlock's team might be destroyed, and tells Cliffjumper to inform Optimus. Cliffjumper mentions that they should at least investigate the energy source that Grimlock was trailing. Jazz agrees and Jazz contacts Mirage as Cliffjumper drives away. Mirage tells Jazz that the Rust Storm has lifted, and will join them momentarily. Jazz catches up with Cliffjumper and asked why he ran off, only for Cliffjumper to point to a tower. Jazz wonders who built the tower, as it was never seen before. Cliffjumper mentions that the Decepticons must've built it following the Shutdown of Cybertron's core. Jazz agrees, and mentions that they have to move. Jazz and Cliffjumper drive up to a door. Cliffjumper opens it, only to be attacked by a Leaper. As the Leaper prepares to kill Cliffjumper, Jazz kills it by tossing a grenade at it. Cliffjumper thanks Jazz, before entering the door. Both enter a planetarium, which projects the tower opening a SpaceBridge to another end of Space. Cliffjumper mentions that the Decepticons must've found a new-world to take over, going against the Tyrest Accords. Jazz mentions that they couldn't have navigated the entire universe within a year, and mentions that it might've been built by the ancients. Cliffjumper then asks why it remained isolated for so many years. Jazz mentions that it must've had a Holoprojector over it, hiding it in plain sight. Jazz and Cliffjumper exit the planetarium, where they find a platform hovering over a massive Pool of Energon. Jazz mentions that they could use the Energon to power The Ark. Cliffjumper spots Shockwave, who has contacted Starscream and told him of the discovery. Starscream mentions that he doesn't care, and wants Shockwave to return to Kaon. Shockwave mentions that he cannot, as the SpaceBridge is too valuable, especially to Megatron. Starscream mentions that Megatron is dead, and Starscream is in command. As Jazz continues to watch, he spies Cliffjumper preparing to attack Shockwave, only to be shot and injured by a Vehicon. Jazz attempts to shoot Shockwave, only for Shockwave to leave via GroundBridge. Jazz approaches Cliffjumper, and the pair are surrounded by Vehicons. Jazz and Cliffjumper surrender, and the Vehicon Commander orders for them to be taken to Shockwave's pets. Jazz mentions that he doesn't like the sound of it. A Vehicon shuts Jazz up, and knocks both Autobtos unconscious. The commander orders his soldiers to search the island for their ship and see if there are any more. A pair of Vehicons leave, as the rest drag Cliffjumper and Jazz away. The Commander contacts Shockwave and informs him that they captured the two known Autobots. Shockwave tells him to expose of the Autobots, and the commander mentions that he's having his soldiers feed the Autobots to Shockwave's pet. Kaon Starscream happily sits down on Megatron's Throne. Fallen Angel tells him that he doesn't deserve to sit in Megatron's throne, and Starscream tells Fallen Angel that her opinion doesn't matter. Onslaught mentions that they'll have to leave Cybertron soon, as they'll die if they stay. Fallen Angel agrees, and Starscream mentions that they'll use Dark Energon to fuel on. Soundwave leaves the throne room, as Fallen Angel mentions that the Dark Energon might destroy them all. Shockwave arrives and tells Starscream that they have to leave Cybertron immediately, if they are going to ditch the Autobots on the dying planet. Starscream orders everyone to shut up. Starscream then walks away and begins to think. He then orders Shockwave to drain the pools. The Sea of Rust Part 3: A New Hope Jazz and Cliffjumper wake up, only to find themselves within a fighting pit. Cliffjumper asks where they are, and Jazz mentions that they're going to die. The commander orders for the pet to be unleashed, and a massive insect charges out of the pit doors. It crashes into a wall, and Jazz mentions that they won't stand so long. Cliffjumper tries to jump out of the pit, only to be shot back in. Jazz manages to evade the Insect, only for it to injure Cliffjumper. Jazz attacks the insect, only to be shakened off and sent into a wall. The commander chuckles, only to have his head ripped off. Mirage uncloaks himself and begins attacking the Vehicons. Blaster arrives and orders Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, and Rewind to attack. Ramhorn topples a few Vehicons, and Steeljaw begins to maul one. Eject and Rewind tackled a Vehicon together, as Mirage continues to shoot the Vehicons. Blaster jumps into the pit, and begins shooting the massive insect. The insect dies, and Jazz mentions that Cliffjumper is injured. Blaster mentions that he figured someone would get hurt, so he quickly went back to Iacon and picked up Medix and Evac. Evac pulls Cliffjumper, Jazz, and Blaster out of the pit. Medix then hauls Cliffjumper back to the Shuttle, as Blaster's Mini-cons return to him. Blaster asks if they found Grimlock, and Jazz mentions that they found something else that is more beneficial than finding Grimlock's team. Jazz, Blaster, and Mirage reach the platform, where Jazz shows them the Energon and the tower. Mirage mentions that they could use the Energon to refuel The Ark. Blaster asks what the tower is for, and Jazz mentions that it's a SpaceBridge, leading to another planet. Blaster mentions that if the Decepticons are planning to take over another world, they should stop them from getting there first. Jazz tells Blaster that he should contact Optimus to see what he wants them to do. Blaster agrees and leaves, while Jazz stays with Mirage. Jazz asks Mirage what he's thinking, and Mirage mentions that he's thinking about what life will be like without Cybertron… TO BE CONTINUED... Revitalized Featured Characters * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Jetfire ** Skids ** Screech ** Six Gun ** Strongarm ** The Wreckers *** Springer *** Hound *** Topspin *** Leadfoot *** Pyropath *** Road Rage *** Hot Rod *** Blurr *** Crosshairs *** Inferno ** Perceptor ** Prowl ** Gears ** Slammer ** Ultra Magnus ** Metroplex ** Omega Supreme ** Blaster *** Eject *** Ramhorn *** Steeljaw *** Rewind ** Jazz ** Cliffjumper ** Mirage ** Flame ** Elite Guard *** Medix *** Evac * Decepticons ** Vehicons *** Steve ** Leapers ** Fallen Angel ** Combaticons *** Blast Off *** Brawl *** Onslaught *** Swindle ** Megatron ** Soundwave ** Seekers *** Starscream ** Shockwave Soundtrack * "Cities in the Dust" by The Everlove * "Fall of Cybertron Main Theme" Episode Casualties * Decepticon Leapers, Two Autobot Soldiers, Megatron, Flame, Vehicons Notes * Characters to debut: ** Skids, Screech, Six Gun, Strongarm, Steve, Gears, Slammer, Inferno, Flame, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, & Rewind. * Characters to debut up until this point: ** Others: *** Primacron, The Quintessons, The Kngihts of Iacon, Primus, Unicronus/ Unicron, Adaptus, Mortilus, Solomus, Epistemus, Prima, Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Nexus Prime, Quintus Prime, Alpha Trion, Micronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam, Liege Maximo, Megatronus/ The Fallen, Optimus Prime I, Metroprime, Vigilem, Caminus, Trypticon, Metrotitan, Garnak, Kita, Coll, Lightstorm, Beta, Halogen, Contrail, Sigil, Drivetrain, Betax, Rubicon, Valve, Chac, Basso Profundo, & Jero. ** Autobots: *** Nominus Prime, Nova Prime, Guardian Prime, Zeta Prime, Sentinel Prime, Breakaway, Repugnus, Red Alert, Cosmos, Powerglide, Beachcomber, Warpath, Orion Pax/ Optimus Prime II, Ariel/ Elita One, Dion/ Ultra Magnus, Scattershot, Ironhide, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Vibes, Chromia, Scattergun, Jetfire, Skyfire, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Kup, Hot Rod, Blurr, Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Springer, Whirl, Roadbuster, Topspin, Leadfoot, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Road Rage, Raider, Rollbar, Heatwave, Evac, Medix, Siren, Swerve, Hauler, Nightbeat, Flare-Up, Stormsong, Grimlock, Slash, Slag/ Slug, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Scorn, Dinobot, Questrian, Thunderclap, Stardust, Lightbright, Fortress Maximus, Yoketron, Dino, Enzo, Rush, Kick-Off, Trailbreaker, Perceptor, Skids, Screech, Strongarm, Six Gun, Gears, Slammer, Metroplex, Inferno, Flame, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, & Rewind. ** Decepticons: *** Megatron, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Overkill, Slugfest, Barricade, Gigatron, Warwolf, Starscream, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Nacelle, Slipstream, Vehicons, Leapers, Snipers, Fracture, Skyquake, Dreadwing, Star Fall, Demolisher, Frequency, Flip Sides, Enemy, Thunderblast, Doomsday Marshal, Nightra, Smolder, Steamhammer, Schism, Treadshot, Hypergear, Deadlock, Heist, Quake, Lugnut, Rage, Strika, Blackout, Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Blast Off, Vortex, Fallen Angel, Shockwave, Lockdown, Razorclaw, Divebomb, Tantrum, Rampage, Divebomb, Hun-Grr, Cutthroat, Windblade, Guzzle, Black Scourge, Fallback, Scamper, Armorhide, Deep Dive, Seaspray, & Steve. * As similar to the Game, GRIMLOCK is mentioned a lot. * Flame is listed as appearing in this episode. But in truth, as it mentions in the story, he's already dead. But he's still counted as appearing. Episode Script Fall of Cybertron Part 1 Script